1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for inflating and deflating pneumatic devices. More particularly, this apparatus can be used to inflate and/or adjust and/or measure the gas pressure in pneumatic devices.
2. Background Art
Air inflation apparatuses are well known in the art. Hand pumps for inflating bicycle tires and other objects such as balls used for sports as well as air compressors for inflating automobile tires have existed for many years. Gauges for measuring the air pressure in a tire are also well known. Traditionally, however, the inflation and pressure checking functions are not reliably combined in one apparatus. Therefore, when inflating a tire, or introducing gas into any other pneumatic device, it is generally necessary to attach the chuck, or the threaded end of the inflation apparatus to the valve of the device being inflated, introduce the pressurized air or other gas into the device, and then remove the chuck or the threaded end of the inflation device from the valve of the device being inflated in order to apply a separate pressure gauge to measure the air pressure. Although some inflation apparatuses do have a pressure gauge incorporated as an integral part of the apparatus, either the apparatus must be removed or the pressurized air source must be removed from the apparatus in the event the pneumatic device is overinflated, in order to apply a device to the valve stem to release the excess gas. This makes obtaining an accurate filling of the pneumatic device cumbersome and difficult to achieve.
In view of the disadvantages found in the art, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that enabled the user to introduce pressurized air or other fluid into the pneumatic device, to check the pressure and to release excess air or fluid from the pneumatic device, all without having to detach the apparatus from the tire or other pneumatic device.
In addition, it would be desirable to be able to introduce pressurized air or other gas into the pneumatic device, to check the pressure and to release excess air or other fluid from the pneumatic device, all these functions being provided without having to detach the apparatus from its supply of compressed air or other fluid.
Still further, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that allowed the attachment of various types of connectors so that the apparatus can be used to introduce pressurized air or other fluid into a tire or other fluidic device, but also to operate a paint sprayer or other tools that operate on compressed air.
Even further, illustrative embodiments disclosed herein teach an effective apparatus for introducing pressurized gas into a sports ball, automobile tire or bicycle tire that allows the user to introduce the pressurized gas into the device, check the pressure and release excess gas from the device without having to remove the apparatus from the valve of the device. In addition, this apparatus can be used on any device that holds compressed air or other gas, such as a portable air tank, a propane tank for a barbeque grill, or an inflatable mattress or similar devices.